


【辫林】生病的时候该干些什么

by Qingcheng_Hail



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 张云雷/生病郭麒麟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingcheng_Hail/pseuds/Qingcheng_Hail
Summary: 当大林生病时应该怎么快速治愈呢？





	【辫林】生病的时候该干些什么

**Author's Note:**

> ooc都是我的，请勿上升真人

流感刚过去不久，原以为该平息一阵子，我们的郭少爷却破天荒的在所有人病好的差不多了的时候倒下了。  
郭麒麟终于不负众望的发了烧。

“这叫个什么事儿！”郭麒麟脸上红红的，嘴里一边嘟囔着一边接受着自家老舅殷勤的照顾。  
“大林，生病发烧是人之常情，总会好的。”张云雷笑眯眯的，抱着郭麒麟像抱个娃娃似的，心里感叹着小孩的皮肤就是好。  
“可你就没生病！咳咳！我明天还要录节目，这病再不快点好 ，我就不好了。”郭麒麟愤愤道，顺带瞪了张云雷一眼，虽然这一眼对张云雷来说毫无杀伤力，反倒增添了几分缠绵的意味。  
“ 大林，你既然想病快点好，那我知道个方法，你想不想试一试？”张云雷突然神秘兮兮的一笑，凑近郭麒麟，在他耳边轻轻说道。  
“什么东西？说来听听。”郭麒麟斜睨着张云雷，眼里流露出不信任。  
“这老人常说，生病了就要出汗，出汗了病就好了一大半，我看你不妨运动运动。”张云雷眯起了眼，笑得更欢了，眼里还带着些狐狸等待猎物上钩时的狡黠。  
“ 运动？家里也没点儿健身器材啊……”  
“也没说运动就得要器材啊……总还有别的办法……”  
“什……啊！”  
郭麒麟突然被掀翻在床，张云雷欺身而上，拉进了他们之间的距离，淡淡的烟草味混合着在郭麒麟的周身环绕，像是要把他紧紧箍住，却在下一秒迅速四散开来。  
“大林……老舅可以帮你……”张云雷放低了音量，清亮的声线中平添了几丝沙哑，他轻轻吻着郭麒麟透红的耳尖，却又时不时吮咬着那人莹白的颈侧。  
“张云雷……别闹……会传染的……”郭麒麟被吻的迷迷糊糊，水濛濛的眼里漾出无辜的神色，看了想让人狠狠地欺负他。双手不自觉的搂住张云雷的肩颈，像是为即将到来的性事做好了准备。  
“大林乖，你明天不是录节目嘛， 做了就好了。”狐狸露出无害的笑容，循循诱导着小白兔慢慢走进他早已设好的陷阱。  
“那……好……”

小兔子最终还是跳进了狐狸的坑，正如郭麒麟在被张云雷一点一点吃掉一样。  
郭麒麟被张云雷压在身下，他听话地主动撩起宽大的睡袍，双唇半含着衣服的一角，睡袍靠近舌尖的部分被唾液浸湿，映出焦糖色。娇嫩的乳尖挺立着，皙白的肌肤下衬得那茱萸更加红润。  
张云雷喉头一动，却极力克制着自己的欲望，他褪下郭麒麟的睡袍，从床头拿出一瓶润滑剂，不由分说的挤进小孩火热的后穴。  
“啊……”冰凉的触感刺激到郭麒麟的感官，前面那个不由分说的部位颤颤巍巍地站立起来，顶端淌出几滴透明的液体。  
“大林，你有感觉了。”张云雷露出坏笑，将一根手指缓慢地探进那个最隐秘的地方，模拟着性器，来回地抽插着，穴内湿软的肉深深地吸着手指，完美地迎合着男人的动作。  
两只手指，三只手指，四只手指……  
湿湿软软的穴肉翕张着，贪婪地吞吐着，发出啾咕的水声。  
“……啊……” 郭麒麟喘息着，被张云雷弄得吐不出完整的语句，阴茎高高挺立着。  
可是，还不够，还要更加欺负小孩才行。  
张云雷拔出了手指，“大林，乖，张嘴。” ，他开口，接着把手指塞进了郭麒麟的嘴里，“尝尝你的味道，好吃么。”  
“……嗯……唔…… ”郭麒麟小心地舔舐着男人修长的手指，水红的双唇微张，粉嫩的舌尖伸出来卷起指尖吮着，肌肤染了一层蜜桃般的嫩粉色。因为发烧的缘故，小孩的双颊似被朱砂点缀，显出赤色。  
“嘶……小妖精……”张云雷低声骂道，声音沙哑得不像原本的音色。  
“唔……张云雷……要……”郭麒麟含着手指，断断续续地说着心中的愿望。  
“大林想要么？求求舅舅，舅舅给你。”坏心眼的男人故意提出要求，他迫不及待地想看小孩屈服于欲望的样子。  
“……嗯……张云雷……求求你……”郭麒麟的脸更红了，他开口恳求张云雷，但男人并不满足于小小的恩惠。  
“叫舅舅。”男人命令着。  
“……嗯……舅……舅舅……求求你……进来！ ”小孩终究逃不过欲望的掌控，他高声请求着坏心眼的人，请求他能够满足自己。  
话音未落，张云雷便将身下的散发着热意的巨物抵上穴口，那小穴早已湿的不成样子，急不可待地接纳了男人的肉棒。  
小孩的小穴像是无数张小嘴，不停地吸着，滑溜溜的壁身紧紧包裹着肉棒，男人大开大合地操干着，发出“啪啪”的响声，翻红的穴肉被挤出，肠道分泌的液体从小穴流出来，两人的交合处淫靡不堪。  
“啊……啊……舅舅……不要停……再深一点……”郭麒麟昏了头脑 ，不停地恳求着男人，想要更多。  
男人却突然停止了动作，附身凑到郭麒麟耳边：“大林，告诉小舅舅，你舒服么？”  
郭麒麟此时处在情欲的巅峰，他张开泛着水光的双眼，顾不得思考便回答道：“…舒……舒服……好舅舅……你动一动……”  
张云雷得到了想要的答案，不容分说便将粗长的肉棒用力顶入，小穴被塞得满满当当，穴内的褶皱被肉棒撑平，不留一丝空隙。  
“啊……舅舅……好舒服……再顶深一点……”郭麒麟将双腿张得更开，架在张云雷的肩膀上，腰部不自觉的跟着张云雷一起摆动，想要索取更多。肚皮被张云雷顶出一个弧度，身前的阴茎涨红，胸前两点更是硬得难受。  
“哈……哈……”郭麒麟微张着嘴，眼睛无神地看着前方 ，承受着猛烈的暴风雨地摧残。突然，男人的动作变快，像是要把小孩拆了吞吃入腹揉进血液里，小孩呜呜咽咽地被操出了高潮。  
“啊……啊……不要……慢一点…… ”刚高潮后的身子敏感至极，郭麒麟带着哭腔求张云雷留情，但男人不肯放过这绝妙的机会，反倒加快了速度，把小孩顶得说不出话来。  
小孩只能哭着喊着，接受这狂风暴雨的侵袭。快感在他的身下爆炸，他的穴心不住地发着痒，想要得到更多却无法接受爱人的热情。  
终于，在郭麒麟觉得自己在崩溃的边缘的时候，张云雷射了他慢慢一肚子牛奶，他们两个也的确出了一身的汗。  
“张云雷……你个骗子……”郭麒麟被张云雷抱到厕所清理的时候，还不忘骂一句男人。  
第二天郭麒麟的感冒的确好了，但他别的地方就不好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道这篇文在这之后能被多少人看见，无论怎么样，我们都要为热爱的事物坚持下去。  
敬，创作不死


End file.
